Solo para ti
by Lady Grayson
Summary: Él sádico y macabro, y el otro, dulce y lleno de alegría, nadie les comprender, pero no les importa. (Lemon, si entras es a TU riesgo)


_Solo para ti

* * *

_

Era extraño verlos pasar, uno al lado del otro.

El más alto de los dos caballeros, de cabellos cortos, ásperos y puntiagudos. En su mirada una eterna chispa de malicia que nadie había visto nunca desaparecer, mientras sus labios se curveaban como aquél que piensa una broma sádica, dándole el aspecto de un psicópata listo para dar el golpe final a su víctima después de haberle torturado largamente.

Y a su lado, el absoluto contrario, mas pequeño y de complexión delgada, con una dulce mirada que parecía decir "mira que coqueto soy", con pestañas largas y llamativas rodeando aquellos pequeños trozos de cielo. La piel clara, el cabello largo y sedoso, moviéndose al viento de manera que parecía jugar graciosamente, con las expresiones talladas finamente, era mucho trabajo hacerse a la idea de que aquél hermoso ser, el más bello de la orden ateniense fuese un hombre.

Y todavía mas singular aún, que fuesen pareja.

Sus compañeros de rango les veían expectantes. ¿Cómo podía encontrar Afrodita la felicidad al lado de ese ser despreciable?

Como cada sábado, los santos se apresuraban a llegar temprano al comedor para ver por única y escasa ocasión un leve desplante de cariño de parte de Máscara de la Muerte hacia el protector de la casa de Picis.

El último en llegar, como cada sábado, caminaba a paso lento, pero decidido. A la altura de su pareja, quien siempre estaba mas entretenido conversando con cualquier otro santo, se detenía apenas lo suficiente para alborotar sus cabellos y besar su nuca, dejando sobre la mesa una preciosa flor recién cortada.

El joven de cabellos turquesas sonreía y volteaba a verle regalándole un dulce "Buenos días" y por única ocasión en la semana… Máscara sonreía.

Cuando ambos se retiraban, el comedor se llenaba de pláticas sobre la pareja.

.-. No los entiendo.

Fue el primer cometario, el cual vino de Aioria mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

.-. El amor siempre ha sido un territorio extraño y nunca igual para todos, santo de Leo, piensa en ello.

Vino la voz del más cercano al maestro, quien parecía entender al menos en parte la relación de esos dos.

.-. No veo por que deberíamos meternos en sus vidas, además de que no sabemos si Máscara es realmente como se muestra en el exterior.

.-. Oh vamos Camus, no me digas que tu crees que el señor atormentador trata lindo a Afrodita?

.-. ¿Por qué no Milo?

.-. Pues, por que… ¡Por que es Máscara, Camus! No creo que ese loco maniático sepa siquiera lo que es el amor, mucho menos expresarlo.

.-. Yo opino igual que el insecto.

Dijo Shura ladeando hacia atrás la silla y acomodando los pies sobre la mesa.

.-. Creo que Afro realmente ama a Máscara, pero de ahí a que sea algo mutuo lo dudo mucho.

.-. Aunque su actividad nocturna es bastante.

Meditó Aioria haciendo un recuento de las veces que había visto a Máscara pasar por el templo de Leo a altas horas de la noche y regresar hasta el día siguiente, ya fuera él, o Afrodita.

.-. Es solo sexo.

Cortó Milo cruzándose de brazos.

.-. Solo es un poco de calentura de Máscara que llega y toma a Afrodita cuando quiera y como quiera.

.-. Hablas como si tú les hubieras visto.

.-. No los he visto Shaka, pero en serio crees que alguien como Máscara puede ser romántico?

Hubo un leve silencio en que todos esperaron la respuesta del santo de Virgo, quien atinó a simplemente suspirar.

.-. No, creo que no.

* * *

Así pasaron los días, nadie le daba ya tanta importancia a ese par que, seguramente, rompería todo tipo de relación cuando los deseos de Máscara hacia Afrodita terminaran.

En la entrada del Santuario, Afrodita se encontraba mirando hacia cualquier punto muerto, dándole vueltas a la nota entre sus manos.

La abrió por veinteava vez y leyó el mensaje:

"Te espero en Picis a las diez, no antes. Máscara"

Suspiró. Ya era una hora tarde del tiempo indicado y subir los doce tempos le tomaría alrededor de una hora. Pues bien… si algo iba a pasar, mejor empezaba a subir.

Sabía que no debía hacer esperar a Máscara, por lo que hizo el recorrido tan rápido como pudo, llegando en tan solo la mitad del tiempo que había estimado.

Desde que estaba próximo a llegar había visto una cierta luz en su templo y ahora que estaba en la entrada, estaba absolutamente maravillado.

A donde quiera que mirara había velas de distintos anchos, tamaños y colores y en el piso se extendía un largo camino echo por pétalos rosados, blancos, amarillos, rojos, todos de lo que alguna vez fueron exquisitas rosas.

Entró a paso lento siguiendo aquél camino que le llevó hasta su habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta y se quedó totalmente mudo.

Cansado de esperar por su pareja, Máscara se había quedado dormido sobre la cama, vestido con una camisa negra, con los botones abiertos a medio pecho y unos pantalones del mismo color y tela. Afrodita se miró a si mismo.

Junto a la nota estaba un paquete, mismo que contenía exactamente las mismas ropas que vestía Máscara pero en color blanco.

Se acercó con pasos lentos y vacilantes, no sabía si despertarle o que siguiera dormido.

Optó por acercarse primero que nada, y lentamente se sentó en la cama. Una sonrisa llena de ternura inundó sus labios mientras sus dedos recorrían la bronceada piel, dibujando círculos en sus mejillas.

.-. No te ves tan duro cuando duermes…

Máscara gruñó en sueños y sus párpados se apretaron, para después bostezar largamente y abrir sus ojos. Los cerró un segundo e intentó despejarse, para después abrirlos de nuevo y levantar la mirada, encontrándose con Afrodita.

.-. ¿Te quedaste a tomar el té en cada casa, o qué?

.-. Lo siento… yo…

.-. ¿Tu qué?

Afrodita bajó la mirada apenado.

.-. Tu sabes que… a veces…

.-. ¿Te da miedo que deje de amarte¿Qué cada vez que te cito sea para decirte adiós?

El santo de Picis aceptó a duras penas con la cabeza, haciendo al otro sonreír.

La mano de Máscara de la Muerte se colocó en la barbilla del otro haciéndole mirarle.

.-. Eres un tonto¿Lo sabías?

Y tras decirlo, le besó.

Fue un beso tierno, apenas un roce de labios y luego una ligera presión. Para que después, el beso acabara.

Afrodita le observó fijamente. Aquellos ojos le hechizaban de manera inimaginable. Y se sentía… feliz, de ser el único ser que podía ver el rostro de aquél santo dorado tranquilo, sin maldad en sus ojos, sin aquella sonrisa sádica en los labios… se veía tan… pacífico.

Las manos de Máscara recorrieron lentamente sus facciones, como cada noche, como en cada entrega. Dibujó con sus labios los parpados cerrados del santo de Picis mientras sus manos se enredaban en los suaves cabellos turquesas.

.-. Te amo Máscara…

.-. Lo se mi amor… lo se…

Con extremo cuidado llevó sus manos hasta la blanca camisa que Afrodita vestía y comenzó a desabotonarle.

Afrodita contenía el aliento por esos dedos traviesos que acariciaban "accidentalmente" su piel, causándole escalofríos.

.-. M-máscara…

.-. Shhh… tranquilo dulce pececito.

El santo de Cáncer sonrió mientras retiraba esa prenda. Tenía tantas cosas planeadas para esa noche…

Afrodita se sentía en los campos elíseos, las manos de Máscara desnudándole, haciéndole sentir amado, igual a la primera vez.

Sus ojos se entreabrieron mientras de sus labios surgía un corto gemido al sentir aquellas manos sobre su entrepierna, acariciando de manera dulce, recibiendo apenas un corto beso, siendo probado por sus suculentos labios.

Si… igual a la primera vez… ¿Cómo olvidarla¿Cómo olvidar su cuerpo temblando ante su casi inexistente inexperiencia ante un hombre que había tenido a cientos de mujeres en su cama?

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron cortados de tajo cuando una explosión envolvió su rostro. Su garganta fue desgarrada con un solo grito mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre las sábanas.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados con extrema fuerza, pero sintió algo que no pasaba usualmente.

Siempre que llegaba al clímax por los labios expertos de su amante, este JAMAS dejaba escapar una sola gota, y esta vez, podía sentir aquél líquido aperlado resbalando por su piel.

Bajó la mirada y observó a Máscara quien mantenía los ojos cerrados, su boca apenas unos centímetros lejos de su intimidad con algunos hilos de saliva creando un puente entre ambos. Esa simple imagen le hizo sonrojar al máximo.

Afrodita observó como el santo dorado acariciaba le acariciaba muy lentamente, impregnando sus dedos con aquél líquido blanquecino. Por un momento, el joven de cabellos turquesas pensó que se lo llevaría a los labios, después de todo, no sería la primera vez, pero en lugar de eso se enderezó y cuidando de no rozar su mano contra nada se colocó sobre el chico de Picis, sonriéndole.

La piel desnuda sobre la vestida, la respiración agitada de Afrodita, y las reglas del juego cambiando lentamente.

.-. Desvísteme.

¿Había escuchado bien? Pero si Máscara siempre se quitaba la ropa solito, a lo mucho le dejaba sacarle los botones, o la ropa interior, pero sacarle toda la ropa era algo totalmente nuevo.

Con cierta timidez se dedicó a descubrir la piel del moreno, el cual parecía divertido. Tantas veces habían echo el amor, y el otro parecía aún primerizo.

Le dejó hacer, ayudándole de cuando en cuando si la posición le incomodaba, pero sobre todo, al sacarse la camisa cuidó de que su mano tocara lo menos posible la tela.

Afrodita sonreía mientras una de sus manos se cerraba sobre la creciente intimidad de su amante, acariciándole de la misma forma en que él lo había echo antes.

Le besó, ahogando los crecientes gemidos, sintiendo la respiración del guardián de la casa de cáncer acelerarse, casi llegar al borde del éxtasis, y le detuvo.

.-. P-por favor Afro… basta.

El joven se sintió desilusionado por ello, pero todavía más, extrañado. Máscara estaba tan… distinto. No es que nunca fuera gentil con él a la hora de hacer el amor, es solo que él jamás se detenía y siempre encontraba formas de llevarlo a la cima una, y otra, y otra, y cuantas veces quisiera, y esta noche parecía ir demasiado lenta. Pero de alguna forma, eso le encantaba.

En ese instante, sintió los dedos de Máscara encontrándose con los suyos, impregnadole de su propia esencia.

.-. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?

Afrodita desvió su atención de su mano y giró a ver a Máscara. ¿Qué día era hoy? Ni idea… ¿Viernes?

.-. Hoy… hace un año exacto… te dije por primera vez que te amaba.

Y la mandíbula se le fue prácticamente al suelo al santo de Picis.

¡Máscara recordaba aquél día! Él no tenía ni idea de esa fecha, solo sabía que había sido un día de lo más hermoso.

.-. Y-yo… perdóname, por que…

.-. Shhh… tranquilo, no es que esperara que un niño meloso como tu lo recordara.

Los ojos de Afrodita se volvieron cristalinos al poblarse de lágrimas, las cuales comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, siendo interceptadas en el camino por los labios y la mano libre del santo de cáncer.

.-. Te tengo un regalo.

Susurró Máscara mientras seguía moviendo su mano sobre la de Afrodita.

.-. Es algo especial… que nunca le he dado a NADIE.

El santo de Picis le miró conmovido. ¿Qué sería?

Máscara suspiró, tomó aire y desvió la mirada, parecía costarle mucho trabajo hablar. Después sonrió y cerró los ojos, para después acercarse al oído de Afrodita, le mordió suavemente y dijo en el más leve susurro.

.-. Tómame…

Los ojos del chico se abrieron al máximo ante la petición. Miró su mano espantado¡Para eso había guardado el líquido! Para prepararle con él.

.-. N-no… no puedo.

.-. Yo se que si…

Máscara besó dulcemente los labios del paralizado chico, sonriéndole casi de manera suplicante.

.-. Dime… yo te he tomado tantas veces… en tantas formas… ¿Cómo me deseas?

Afrodita abrió la boca en una perfecta imitación de un pescado. ¿Cómo lo prefería él? Pues boca arriba con Máscara encima de él para abrazarle y besarle durante todo el tiempo que la unión durase, con su deporte favorito, arañar hasta el cansancio la espalda de su pareja. Pero… ¿él dominando? Definitivamente nunca le había llamado la atención.

Máscara sonrió, definitivamente había esperado esa reacción de su pareja, pero no se había estado matando toda la maldita tarde para preparar todo para que ahora Afro le viniera con que no.

Pero para su sorpresa, y cuando estaba a punto de estallar en un claro "O me tomas ahora o te acuesto, te amarro y me encargo yo mismo" cuando escuchó la voz de su amante.

.-. Ven…

La mirada coqueta de su Afro había desaparecido, dándole más un toque de lujuria.

Máscara obedeció y pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado traer ese juguetito de collar y correa que había dejado en su casa… ummm, nah, era una ocasión especial, mejor así, sin arruinarla con sus perversiones.

Afrodita se movió un poco colocándose detrás de su amante.

.-. Sostente de la cama.

Máscara frunció el ceño. Ok, las cosas ya no iban como él las había planeado.

Obedientemente sostuvo ambas manos de la cabecera de madera, y sintió un temblor recorrer su cuerpo y que le temblaron las rodillas cuando Afrodita inició su exploración.

Definitivamente, ya no le parecía buena idea, lo cual le recordaba por que no se había entregado nunca a nadie.

Sintió el peso de Afrodita recargándose en su espalda, mordiendo su cuello mientras un invasor entraba a su cuerpo.

Máscara se tensó totalmente, definitivamente se estaba asustando, y se preguntó por un momento por que rayos a Afrodita le gustaría tanto hacer el amor con él.

No tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando dejó escapar un ronco gruñido al entrar en su cuerpo un segundo invasor.

.-. Eres un quejumbroso.

.-. Y tu un cara de niña.

Pero de alguna forma, y tras haber agregado un dígito mas, el calor en el cuerpo de Máscara iba aumentando de manera insospechada, mientras Afrodita seguía mordiendo y soplando en su oído, y su mano libre acariciaba su hombría al mismo ritmo que sus dedos exploraban su interior.

.-. ¿Listo?

.-. Desde hace rato…

Y al llegar el momento decisivo, Máscara sintió que era desgarrado internamente, no importaba cuando lo hubieran preparado para ello, no se sentía bien, no estaba cómodo.

.-. Tranquilo mi amado Mascarita, no me moveré… hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mío… no deseo lastimarte, solo amarte, como te mereces.

Máscara abrió los ojos y encontró su mirada con la de Afrodita, recordando aquél día, aquél instante, Afrodita debajo suyo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y él besando sus labios dijo las mismas palabras. _"Tranquilo mi amado Pececito, no me moveré… hasta que tu cuerpo se acostumbre al mío… no deseo lastimarte, solo amarte, como te mereces."_

El santo se estiró cuanto pudo para besar los labios de Afrodita.

.-. ¿Te piensas mover hasta la próxima guerra santa o que?

Una sonrisa inundó sus labios. Máscara no estaba dispuesto a ser tratado como alguien débil, pues bien, le daría gusto.

Se aferró a sus caderas, como tantas veces Máscara lo había echo con él.

Las velas danzaban a su alrededor, mientras los gemidos de excitación subían de tono, el dolor era cosa del pasado y ambos estaban disfrutando plenamente de aquella unión.

.-. Maldito estúpido… es tu… culpa.

.-. Lo se mi amor, lo se…

Susurró Afrodita satisfecho. Su amante no utilizaba malas palabras cuando hacían el amor, a menos de que estuviera tremendamente excitado, lo cual parecía ser la ocasión.

De golpe, Máscara se hizo hacia atrás golpeando a Afrodita con su espalda y tumbándolo sobre la cama.

.-. ¿Pero que haces?

.-. Quiero verte… mientras... tu me…

Afrodita sonrió. Todo lo que su amante quisiera, él se lo daría.

Así pasó el tiempo entre ambos, entregados mutuamente en el aniversario de dos palabras tan grandes y valiosos como tesoros. 

El santo de Picis sobre el de cáncer, este rodeándole con sus piernas, ambos sudorosos y jadeantes, besándose con creciente amor y locura, hasta que finalmente, hubo un grito que irrumpió en la casa última casa del santuario, dos voces entremezcladas en ninguna palabra verbal, pero si con un mensaje claro. "Te amo"

Afrodita dejó caer su peso sobre su amante… saboreó aquél instante mientras sonreía.

Máscara estaba en peores condiciones, no tenía fuerza para nada, apenas y alcanzaba a respirar.

Con algo de dificultad, el joven de cabellos turquesas se acomodó a un lado de su compañero de luchas, sonriendo satisfecho.

.-. Creo que… ya se… por que te gusta… tanto tener… el control…

Susurró de manera entre cortada, haciendo a Máscara de la Muerte sonreír.

.-. Puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

Ambos sonrieron sabiendo que aquella no sería la última vez que aquello ocurriría, pero si deseaban repetirlo, ahora debían descansar…

* * *

Las velas esparcidas por toda la casa estaban en su mayoría apagadas. Solo algunas pocas aún tenían su flama ardiendo, y aún así, estas ya amenazaban con apagarse.

Máscara se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, con el santo de Picis dormido entre sus brazos.

Miró a su pareja largamente y retiró algunos mechones mojados de su frente.

.-. ¿Afrodita?

.-. Mmmm…

.-. Afrodita… despierta.

En respuesta, el santo de Picis se ocultó en el pecho de cáncer, intentando seguir dormido.

.-. Vamos flojo, despierta.

Uno de los ojos azules se abrió y le miró fijamente.

.-. ¿Qué?

.-. Despierta.

.-. Ya estoy despierto.

El caballero mas sádico de la orden se hizo lentamente a un lado para después ponerse de pié y ponerse los pantalones.

.-. Anda, párate.

Afrodita bufó levemente. Le hubiera encantado seguir dormido, pero no le apetecía vestirse, así que simplemente se enredó con sus cobijas de seda.

.-. Ven aquí.

Ambos avanzaron abrazados por el templo, y el joven de piel nacarada no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver el leve cojeo de su único y mas grande amor.

Llegaron a las afueras del templo y se recargaron en una pared, observando el cielo nocturno.

.-. Que hermoso.

.-. Y tú que no querías despertar.

Susurró el caballero de cáncer moviéndole un poco a fin de atrapar aquella piel desnuda en sus brazos y taparlos a ambos con la sábana.

.-. ¿Sabes?

.-. ¿Mm?

.-. He pensado mucho en que va a pasar dentro de algunos años, cuando tú y yo seamos viejos y arrugados.

.-. ¿Cómo Dokho?

Preguntó en son burlón Afrodita, haciendo a su pareja reír.

.-. No… nadie se arruga más que Dokho. Yo… lo que quiero decir, es… que cuando llegue ese instante en que ya seamos ancianos, espero aún estar contigo.

.-. Tú sabes que voy a estar contigo todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

.-. Lo se… pero… yo quiero algo mas.

Máscara se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la cual pasó alrededor del costado de Afrodita, plantándola frente a sus ojos.

.-. Por la diosa Athena…

Era un precioso anillo de oro con un pescado y un cangrejo, este tomando con una tenaza la cola del pescado y la otra sosteniendo su cabeza, y en medio de ambos un precioso diamante.

.-. Quiero que te cases conmigo, Afrodita.

.-. M-máscara…

.-. Angelo.

.-. …¿Qué?

El italiano sonrió mientras Afrodita se volteaba para mirarle.

.-. Mi nombre es Angelo.

Los ojos del santo de aquél templo en que se encontraban se llenaron de lágrimas.

.-. A-Angelo… yo… si, si me quiero casar contigo.

El moreno sonrió y tomando aquél anillo lo deslizó por el dedo nacarado de su ahora prometido.

.-. Yo…

.-. Te advierto que si le dices a alguien mi nombre te mato¿De acuerdo?

Afrodita sonrió. ¡Pero que manera de romper un momento romántico! Y sin embargo, sabía que la amenaza era cien por ciento real.

.-. Te juro que nadie lo sabrá.

.-. Más te vale.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

.-. ¿Afro?

.-. ¿Si… Angelo?

Las manos del santo comenzaron a recorrer la piel desnuda con creciente lujuria.

.-. ¿Qué te parece si celebramos nuestro compromiso?

.-. Me parece una gran idea, mi buen señor.

Máscara sonrió y se salió de aquella sábana de seda, tomando en brazos a aquél ser que tanto amaba, y junto al cual deseaba pasar el resto de la eternidad.

No importa si nadie los comprendía, si todos o nadie los ignoraban, lo que realmente importa, es que ambos se amaban. Las atenciones del caballero solo las conocía Afrodita, y nunca nadie más las conocería, por que… solo eran para él.

_Fin

* * *

_

Hola a todo mundo! A decir verdad siento como que me pasé un poquitín de la raya con esta historia, pero definitivamente¡Apoco no quedó linda?

Dedicada a **Guillermo Sigfred Coria**, quien me echó la mano para casarme con Shiryu XDD y a **Hiba-chan**¡ERES A TODA MAIZ AMIGA!

Lady Grayson


End file.
